Paperman
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: Y ahí estaba el tipo de ojos verdes, el desastre de la estación de tren, el castaño de la oficina, la persona que se parecía mucho al amor de su vida. Y Sousuke estaba a un "Hola" de todo aquello.


_Los personajes de_ Free!_ son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni. _Paperman _pertenece a Walt Disney Animation Studios y a todo el equipo artístico que participó en su creación._

_Aviso: _Este fanfiction participa en el Reto:_ "¡Vive Disney libremente!", _perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

* * *

**P**aperman.

* * *

**E**l reloj que colgaba en medio del andén marcaba casi las nueve de la mañana, indicaba _que era tarde_. ¿Tarde para qué? Tarde para llegar a un aburrido trabajo que no le gustaba pero que de todas formas hacía porque… quién sabe. Rutina. Despertar, trabajar, dormir. Esa era la vida de Sousuke. Todos los días, a la misma hora, por el mismo camino. Resignación.

Día tras día. Semana tras semana. Mes tras mes. Año tras año. Sousuke llegó a creer que atravesaba la famosa _"crisis de los veinticinco". _Resopló, tal vez realmente se estaba volviendo viejo. Sí, viejo antes de los treinta. Viejo sin haber viajado más allá de Japón, sin haberse tirado en paracaídas y sin haberse enamorado.

Entonces una ráfaga de viento color verde sacudió su vida. Parpadeó un momento, pues el ente que interrumpió sus cavilaciones pasó corriendo de un extremo a otro con tanta rapidez que creyó confundirlo con el silbido del tren arribando a la estación. Pero no lo era.

Lo vio llegar por el andén opuesto; de ojos verdes y una expresión nerviosa, portaba el aspecto de alguien a quien _realmente_ se le ha hecho tarde; sostenía en la boca un pastelillo con betún blanco desbordándose por las comisuras de su boca, en la mano derecha sujetaba algún documento que había salido volando de su posesión gracias a las corrientes que los trenes formaban por toda la estación y en la mano izquierda llevaba un portafolios. Tenía el cabello húmedo y desaliñado y la corbata mal colocada. Aquel desastroso sujeto debía ser lo más parecido al amor de su vida.

El extraño quitó el bocadillo de su boca y le sonrió con el merengue embarrado en la comisura de sus labios. Una sonrisa corta pero amable, la clase de gesto que se regala a alguien ajeno. Sousuke, desvió la mirada al verse descubierto, y desacostumbrado a tales acciones, sonrió de vuelta, discreto.

Sousuke apretó ligeramente las _solicitudes_ a su pecho. Sabía que era el momento perfecto para decir algo, un "_hola"_. Para entablar una ligera conversación, preguntar su nombre, intercambiar números, pedir una cita, ir al cine, cenar juntos, conocerlo más, robarle un beso, enamorarse, dedicarle una canción, conocer a su familia, viajar con él, vivir juntos, pelear, reconciliarse, usar ridículas camisetas iguales, tener un gato y ser felices. Estaba a un _"hola"_ de aquello.

Volteó la cabeza y se encontró con que el sujeto de ojos verdes lo miraba de vuelta. Entonces ambos abrieron la boca, pero ninguno dijo nada. El silbido de un nuevo tren abordando a la estación junto a la corriente de aire que formaba rompió la agradable atmósfera y uno de los tantos papeles que el azabache sostenía salió volando hasta estrellarse en la cara del castaño de ojos esmeralda.

El _tipo desastre_ quitó el documento de su cara, con un sonrojo por lo tonto que debía verse. Apenado por haber manchado con merengue aquél papel que lucía muy importante, devolvió la hoja a su dueño.

— Lo siento —susurró.

— No hay problema —contestó mientras recibía la hoja—, tienes… —Sousuke señaló la sustancia blanca aún en el rostro ajeno. El castaño se tentó la boca y se restregó los rastros de comida de la cara. El pitido que anunciaba la salida de un nuevo tren los alertó.

— ¡Es mi tren! —Gritó, mientras corría a las puertas del vagón.

Sousuke sabía que tenía que preguntar su nombre, si vivía cerca, si lo volvería a ver…

Pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera se movió. Porque entonces pensó en que nada de eso sucedía en la _vida real_. No conoces al amor de tu vida en la parada del trasporte público. No te enamoras de un desconocido. Y una persona no puede cambiar tu vida en un instante.

Lo vio alejarse en aquel vagón con rumbo distante a su destino. Casi como una coincidencia. La clase de suceso que no trascienden a más de una hora. Los ojos de un singular color acuoso se fijaron en la mancha formada en el papel, delineaba a la perfección la boca del _tipo desastre_.

**2.**

La mancha en aquel papel lo persiguió toda la mañana. Al orearse, la grasa y azúcar del chantillí se transformaron en una huella transparente y resbalosa que corrió la tinta de esa sección del documento. Era como un fantasma que atormentaba a Sousuke con su sola existencia. Sostuvo aquel trozo de papel por más de treinta minutos, arrepentido. Se reprochaba una y otra vez, como penitencia, el por qué no le había hablado al castaño de la estación.

Suspiró como pocas veces lo hacía y contempló con vehemencia aquella escueta marca en forma de labios. Divagaba acerca de todo el misterio que envolvía el extraño de ojos verdes; su edad, de dónde vendría, a qué se dedicaba. Cada pequeño detalle parecía un dato fascinante y digno de admirar y contemplar como la más fina obra de arte.

— ¡Sousuke!

Despabiló y chocó enseguida con los fríos ojos de su jefe. Bajó su _tesoro_ y lo dejó descansar en la madera del escritorio. Su superior en aquella compañía era un hombre no mucho mayor que el moreno, lo que discrepaba entre los dos era contundentemente la actitud; mientras Sousuke lucía más _aburrido de todo_, su jefe lucía _enojado por todo_. El sujeto era un pelirrojo muy voluble, que si bien no era injusto o tirano, tenía serios problemas con la ira.

— Será mejor que todas esas facturas estén hechas para el final del día —sentenció de brazos cruzados y ceñudo.

— Sí —Sousuke viró con pereza la mirada por la pila de documentos con al menos más de cincuenta facturas—, estarán para el final del día, Rin.

— ¿Qué tanto te sucede hoy, hombre? Tienes ese aire distraído que… será mejor que te concentres en el trabajo, ¿entendido?

El superior se retiró a grandes zancadas hasta su oficina y Sousuke comenzó con su trabajo diario, sin dejar de lado el fantasma de la mancha en el papel. Soñaba, casi absurdamente, que no era del todo imposible encontrarse una vez más con los ojos verdes en la estación de tren. Estaba seguro que si tenía una nueva oportunidad no la desperdiciaría y hablaría con él.

El aire silbante que se colaba por la ventana junto a su estrecho cubículo desordenó sus papeles e hizo que aquel trozo que contenía una marca peculiar saliera volando por toda la oficina y se adhiriera al cristal grueso que dividía el área de contaduría de la de recursos humanos. Recuperó presuroso el papel.

Por la puerta de cristal biselado, los cabellos castaños desordenados y la piel trigueña del tipo de ojos verdes de la estación del tren, el mismo, salía del piso rumbo a las escaleras.

¿Qué hacía _él _ahí? _Se_ congeló un momento, demasiado, meditando si realmente se atrevería a dejar su trabajo sin permiso; a salir corriendo por las escaleras y alcanzar su mano tan lejana, a pesar de lucir como un completo acosador psicópata.

— ¡Sousuke! —La furiosa voz de Rin bramó desde la puerta de la oficina—, no sé qué mierda traes hoy, pero será mejor que lo dejes ya. Siéntate y haz tu trabajo.

Los ojos azul aguamarina se posaron en la imponente presencia de su superior, rebotaron en su escritorio lleno de formularios a ser revisados y de ahí a la salida de la oficina. Aferró en su puño la hoja con la mancha de merengue. Dio media vuelta y regresó a su cubículo.

Seguramente el chico habría bajado las escaleras, esperando el alto, estaría cruzando la calle, doblando la esquina, entrando a la estación del tren…

— ¡Sousuke! —El grito de Rin fue lo último que el hombre azabache escuchó al salir de la oficina.

Sus pies se movieron lo más rápido que podía, bajando las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse en el acto. Chocó con puertas, paredes y empleados, pero logró llegar en una pieza a la calle. Cruzó la avenida aunque el alto para los peatones estaba a punto de ponerse y cual gato en persecución evitó el morir arrollado bajo las llantas de algún carro. Del otro lado de la acera, vio la nuca inconfundible del _tipo desastre_ doblando en la esquina. Corrió a contraflujo, siguiendo al tipo.

¿Y qué si perdía el trabajo? Había perdido demasiados años haciendo nada, sin atreverse a luchar por cosas absurdas, sin disfrutar los placeres efímeros como las citas o el amor. Mientras corría doblando por las calles de la ciudad supo una cosa, no se perdonaría el dejar _pasar_ al amor de su vida.

Entonces recordó su pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por el recorrido tan agitado desde su oficina hasta ese recóndito lugar, frente a él una gran muralla de ladrillos se enaltecía hacia el cielo. Un callejón. Bufó con furia. Se sentía como un total idiota. Se desordenó el cabello y restregó la cara. La hoja con el documento y la mancha de betún, quien fue su fiel compañera en toda la persecución, fue totalmente estrujada y hecha una bola en sus manos.

Aventó lejos la pelota de papel.

— _Hmp _—suspiró.

De nada le servía ponerse en ese estado. Se consoló con la idea de que _a veces las cosas no resultan como uno quiere_, y que si era el destino quien pudo haberlos unido, era el mismo destino quien no los quería juntos. Resignación.

Se acomodó el cabello y se arremangó la camisa. Se inclinó a recoger la bola de papel, pero esta, impulsada por el viento, rodó lejos de él. Sousuke frunció el ceño y caminó tras la pelota que giró y giró, pareciendo un pato que persigue la cola de su madre, el azabache siguió el camino del papel, hasta que este se atoró en los pies de algún extraño en la calle. Lo tomó enseguida, victorioso. Se levantó y quedó de frente con unos brillantes ojos verdes.

Parpadeó una, dos y tres veces, incrédulo. Escuchó alguna vez que el amor es como una mariposa; mientras más lo persigues este vuela lejos de ti, pero, si te detienes, si te calmas un poco, se posará con delicadeza en tus manos.

Y ahí estaba el tipo de ojos verdes, el desastre de la estación de tren, el castaño de la oficina, la persona que _se parecía mucho_ al amor de su vida. Y Sousuke estaba a un "_Hola_" de todo aquello.

— Hola, me llamo Makoto.

* * *

**F**in.

_Pia~._


End file.
